goanimate_vyondfandomcom-20200214-history
Billy Hatcher
Billy Hatcher is the main protagonist of Billy Hatcher and the Giant Egg. A boy from the human world, Billy and his friends were transported to Morning Land by Menie-Funie after saving a helpless chick from an attack by crows. With the courage bestowed upon him by the six Chicken Elders and Menie-Funie, Billy donned the Legendary Chicken Suit and embarked on a grand adventure to save Morning Land from the villainous Dark Raven and the darkness that would spread to the human world. He has appeared in several crossover games with Sonic the Hedgehog. Billy as he appears in Billy Hatcher and the Giant Egg and Goanimate Billy in his midnight form (as Billy Raptor) In Goanimate, he is a good user and is known for breaking monsters free from cages and warning The King of the Monsters by yelling out "Cock-A-Doodle-DOO!" while Selkie is known to hunt enemies down while saying "Ready or not, here I come!". He also has a red tailed hawk named Tiberius as a pet after Velouria gave him up to him. He is Selkie's boyfriend (Husband later on) *Voice: Kendra *Likes: Adventures, his friends *Dislikes: Crows, Dark Raven, Doctor Eggman and his robots as well as Metal Sonic, Porn, Dragons (Such as Azura even though she is a good user) *Love Interest: Selkie (Fire Emblem Fates) *Singing voice: Kagamine Len MUGEN and Super Smash Flash 2 move list: *Neutral Attack - Egg Shot *Neutral Attack 2 - Super Crow: Yell out "Cock-A-Doodle-DOO!" to break enemies shields and make airborne enemies fall. *Neutral Attack 3 - *Side Neutral - Dash *Side Neutral 2 - *Side Neutral 3 - *Up Neutral - Bounce Jump *Up Neutral 2 - *Up Neutral 3 - Tiberius: Summon your red tailed hawk Tiberius to glide you to a platform. *Down Neutral - Egg Driver *Down Neutral 2 - *Down Neutral 3 - *Final Smash - Power of True Courage Other attacks and weakness: SMASH ATTACKS *Side Smash- Cracked Egg-Takes out an egg and holds it above his head, then slams it down on to the ground in front of him, causing splash damage in the area around the initial attack and sends opponent horizontally. Quite fast, with great knockback and damage. Excellent KO move. *Up Smash- Sunny-Side-Up- Billy takes out an egg, throws it above him and kicks it upwards. Massive range and great knockback, but poor damage and speed. Good KO move. *Down Smash- Egg Shockwave- Takes out an egg, jumps in the air and slams it onto the ground below him. Very fast. Opponent who get hit by the egg take a lot of damage and knockback. Opponent very close to the egg get buried into the ground( like a pitfall) and take some damage but no knockback. Opponents close to the egg but not close enough to the egg to get grounded take decent damage and knockback. AERIALS *Neutral Air- Sex kick forward. Kind of laggy, decent damage and knockback. *Forward Air- Billy takes out an egg, and "pumps" it forward ( like you would pass a basketball) but does not let go of egg. Great damage and knockback, if not a little laggy. Good KO move. *Back Air- Takes out an egg and kicks it behind him, the egg rolls in mid-air for a distance, stops, then returns to Billy. Poor damage but good knockback and speed. Wide range. *Up Air- Billy takes out an egg and tosses it above his head, then catches it. Not very fast, but good damge and knockback. *Down Air- Pauses in mid-air, takes out an egg, then crashes down to Earth. Decent damage with excellent knockback. Good KO move. *Weakness - One-hundred feet Fall: Giffany's One-hundred feet Fall grab attack will cancel his Bounce Jump, Super Crow and Egg Driver attack. Trivia: *Billy's blond hair tuft resembles a chicken's beak. *He is one of the few characters that have appeared in SEGA Superstars that did not appear in Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed. Although his three friends make cameo appearances, Billy himself is completely absent. This seems to suggest he was intended to be playable and cut late in development, or planned for downloadable content which did not happen. **However, Billy will reappear in 3 upcoming Sonic games, such as SEGA Superstars Tennis 2, Sonic Riders Ultimate and Ultimate Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed. *When Billy Hatcher is scared, he screams like Heihei from Disney's Moana. Mostly when he sees Azura because he has a high fear of dragons. Gallery A close-up of Billy Hatcher's eyes are seen when he's crying Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Non Baby Show Characters Category:Good Users Category:Heroes Category:COC* A EGG U R's enemies Category:Charlie and Lola's enemies Category:Andy Panda's enemies Category:Angelica Pickles' enemies Category:Moe and Joe's enemies Category:Pedro and Edro's enemies Category:Cujo's enemies Category:Sarah West's allies Category:Rottweiler's enemies Category:Mongrel's enemies Category:Non Troublemakers Category:Weatherstar4000video's allies Category:Characters Voiced by Young Guy